Inazuma Eleven !  Truth & Dares
by Kirino Ranmaru
Summary: Kirin : i decided to make this show ! and i better expect a lot of dares after this !  Tenma : we also focus on I.E GO! and the ogre ! so please don't forget about them !  Kirin : and you're one of them ! rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Kirin : GIN GIN ! I FINALLY CAN MAKE THIS THING TO HAPPEN :DDD

Kazemaru : to make what happen ?

Endou : i think what she meant was to make this truth and dare show !

All except Endou : *GASP*

Gouenji : for once you we're actually smart...

Aphrodi : KAZEMARU GOT POWNED BY ENDOU !

Kazemaru : shaddap !

Kirin : *just stands there and watch* what...

guy : may i be of help master ?

Kirin : oh yeah , i have you ... i forgot about you :D

guy : ...

Kageno : i feel your loneliness ~ *creeps on u forever~~*

guy : *shivers* e-e-e-eek !

All except Kageno : *stares at Kageno*

Kageno : oh ~! I'm being watched by everyone ~! oh ~! ohohohoh ~!

Kirin : uhm... o-ok...

Max : let's go Kageno ! you shouldn't scare them like that ! it's rude .

Kageno : o~kay ! see you all ~...IF YOU EVER MAKE IT OUT ALIVE AFTER THE SHOW ~ ehehehe ~

Kirin : thanks Max ! *hi-five*

Max : no prob ! *leaves with Kageno*

Kirin : okay ! now that he's out with Max , let's explain some things about the show !

Kazemaru : i don't think we need to ...

Kidou : i think so too .

Gouenji : same here .

Kirin : yikes , even the smarties trio agreed to that ... but still !

guy : may i ?

Kirin : here's the script ! *gives papers*

guy : thank you ... ehm ... first of all , WELCOME TO THE INAZUMA ELEVEN TRUTH AND DARE SHOW !

All except guy : *covers ears*

Fudou : you sure know how to scream !

Kirin : you don't have to scream THAT loud !

guy : but it's printed with caps-lock ...

Kirin : ah...you don't have to be soooo precise !

guy : sorry ! ehm ... welcome to the Inazuma Eleven Truth and Dare show ! in here , we don't just focus on Inazuma Japan ! we also focus on other teams such as the teams that joined in FFI ! and don't forget about the people from Japan ~ oh , and also the people from ogre , and the new Raimon Eleven !

Kirin : the one 10 years later !

Mr;Disclaimer guy : you could also ask us something you don't know about the show ! but if we really don't have the answer to your questions , we will only give out our opinions ... or as in our answers which means they're not official .

Kirin : i know something REALLY shocking about I.E GO! ehehe~

I.E cast : TELL US !

Kirin : not gonna !


	2. Chapter 2

kirin : the last chapter wasn't actually finished ... now , where we're we ?

Kidou : TELL US !

Kirin : oh ! *snaps fingers* i remember now ! NEVER ! AHAHA !

Gouenji : why ? you're just making us curious !

Kirin : it's because it's about you ...

Kazemaru : what about Gouenji ? he died in the future ?

Kirin : *hits Kazemaru with paper fan* no dummy ! don't be so harsh on an ace striker ! he'll screw you with his bakunettsu screw ! and no one likes to be screwed !

Kazemaru : *looks at gouenji* yikes...hide me Endou !

Endou : e-eh ! I'm not gonna get hit by Gouenji AGAIN am i !

Kirin : no . 'cuz there's no bakunettsu screw-ing anyone in the show !

Gouenji : *sighs and kicks ball away*

All except Gouenji : *sweat drops*

Kazemaru : and i thought i was about to get screwed...or worse , killed...

Gouenji : i won't go as far as killing you with a ball Kazemaru . why would i ? you're cute ...

Kidou : *faints*

All except Gouenji : uuhhh...

Kirin : *SQUEEEEE* YAOI ! YAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAY !

Sakuma : uh , did she drank coffee ?

guy : no . but master did drank sugar water ...

Sakuma : oh...

Kirin : ok , Imma done ! let's introduce the I.E GO! cast ! just the important ones though...

Tenma : hello minna-san ! my name is Matzukaze Tenma ! I'm new to the team , so please take good care of me ! *bows down*

Kirin : awh , how polite ~

Ranmaru : hello . my name is Kirino Ranmaru . a defender for the new team . yoroshiku !

Kirin : i love cute defenders ~ *glares at Kazemaru*

Kazemaru : uuuuhhhh...

Ranmaru : heh ! I'm not just in to defending the goal you know ! I would defend the captain with all my might too !

Shin : *blush* u'um... my name is Shindou Takuto , but you could call me Shin ... and I'm the captain for the new raimon team ...

Kirin : woah ! deja vu ! this is exactly the same as Endou's and Kazemaru's case here ! Kazemaru is also a defender , and he would do ANYTHING for his beloved captain ~ ne , kazemaru ?

Kazemaru ; uuuuhhhhh... i guess so...*blush*

Kirin : Imma happy for 'ya ! *thumbs up*

Tsurugi : HEY ! am i forgotten !

Kirin : no

Tsurugi : tsch ! the name's Tsurugi Kyousuke ! you better not piss me off .

Kirin : no one's scared and you know that ...

Tsurugi : Shut the hell up .

Kirin : you do that first . next up we have the ogre ! and once again , just the important one's !

all : *sweatdrop* ^.^"

Baddap : my name is Baddap Sleed , the captain for the ogre .

Escaba : I'm Esca Bamel , but people call me Escaba .

Mistre : And I'm Mistrene Calus ! people call me Misutore or Mistre ~ which is almost the same thing ...

Kirin : OMG MISTRE I LUV U SO MUCH I EVEN MADE A NENDO OF U FOR MYSELF ! I LUV YOUUUU ! *glomps*

Mistre : heh ! I'm always popular anywhere !

all : *sweatdrops*

guy : *pulls Kirin off* i made cheesecake , master .

Kirin : THANKYOUUUU ! *runs to the kitchen*

all : we want some too ! *runs to kitchen*

guy : oh , I'm glad everyone wants my cheesecake . I'm getting more popularity here ! oh how happy i am ! *skips like a girl to the kitchen*


	3. Chapter 3

Kirin : reviews makes me happy ~ oh so very happy ~ lalalalalaLALALALAAA !

Kazemaru : hey ! you might blow up the whole place ! what's wrong with you ?

Kirin : I'm so very happy ~

Kazemaru : hey ! are you listening to me !

Kirin : shan la la la shan la la la la ~

Kazemaru : *slaps Kirin*

Kirin : *shakes head* huh ? oh , hey Kazemaru ! show's starting ?

Kazemaru : uuuhhh , yeah ... what ...

Kidou : she's always like this whenever she gets revi-

Emil : *crashes through window* HIYAAA ! am I late ? 8D

Kirin : just in time ! guys , you know her , Emil !

Kidou : uh-oh ...

I.E cast : oh no no no no no no no

guy : ehm , about the window ...

Kirin : let it be , it's good to let the fresh air outside in !

guy : oh , very well then . and here are your cards master . *takes out cards*

Kirin : thanks for helping me printing them out ! *takes cards*

Sakuma : what are those ?

Kirin : it's a pain to remember all of the truths and dares . so i decided to print them out in the form of cards ! let's start ! oh , Emil , you sit next to me !

Emil : wohoo ! *sits on the chair next to Kirin*

I.E cast : finally ! a show that has chairs in it so we don't need to stand up the whole time !

Kirin : not so fast ! i will choose who gets to sit where !

Emil : Tulip-head sits next to Gazelle !

Burn : for God's sake ! it's NOT a tulip !

Aphrodi : *sneezes*

All except Aphrodi : *sweatdrop* =.="

Kirin : just do what she says !

Burn & Gazelle : no !

Kirin : *snaps fingers* bring them in , now .

guy : yes , master . *presses red button*

I.E cast : i have a bad feeling about this ...

*guns , snippers , bombs , knifes , bazooka , etc , came falling down from the freaking ceiling*

I.E cast : AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !

Emil : MAH BABIES ARE HERE ! LET'S GET ROCKI'N ! *takes the bazooka* who wants to die first ?

Burn & gazlle : O.O... *sits down in order*

Emil : *smiles...innocent smile*

Kirin : hiroto with midori-kun , kazemaru with endou , baddap between mistre and escaba , sain next to desuta , shindou between kirino and tenma .

*all sits down except for the rest*

Kirin : ok , this one's kinda hard , so listen carefully ! ehm ... genda next to sakuma , sakuma next to kidou , kidou next to fudou , fudou next to fuyuka , fuyuka next to kudou-kantoku !

*sits down*

Kirin : as for the rest , go ahead and sit wherever you want !

Kazemaru : no fair !

Emil : *i-will-kill-you death glare* fair enough .

Kazemaru : h-help ...

Kirin : cheese cake ? *shows a plate of cheese cake to Emil*

Emil : THANKYOU ! *gobbles up cheese cake*

Kirin : first batch of dares are from **Overlord Emil** !

**EEPP OGRE *shot***

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! *Hugs Badarp with the hug of DOOOOOOOM* 8D**

** Here are my dares:**

** - I dare you to make me Guest star 8D And let me have all mah babies (weapons) with me XD**

** - I dare Misutore and Esbaka... I mean Eskaba (Seriously dude, they have 100000 different names XD) to kiss.**

** - I dare Sain to kiss Winel (Lulz, two kisses already)**

** - I dare Gouenji to kick the ball to...to... YUUKA!**

** - I dare Tsunami to eat 100 carrots.**

** - I dare any Angel to be mean for a whole chapter. and any devil to be nice for a whole chapter.**

** - I dare Rika to slap 'darling'. FULL FORCE! ON THE FACE!**

** - I dare everyone to have lunch with 'Demon' ingredients. (You know. 'Bat blood' 'Demon Cow guts' all gory stuff! **

** Anyone who refuses to do my dares. I shall use the 'Cycle of Death' *Gets Chainsaw out* *giggle***

** Hope I become guest star!**

Kirin : awesome ! Luv the dares ! oh , and lemme tell you something , when i tried to write Escaba's name in japanese for the first time , i accidently wrote 'Esubaka' XD;; my friend lol'ed hard !

Escaba : *sulks in corner*

Kirin : kk ~! first dare ! I'll read the cards ! ...*gives cards to guy* you read it .

All except Kirin : =.=||

guy : well then , the first dare is done , so the second it is ! *flips card* "**I dare Misutore and Esbaka... I mean Eskaba (Seriously dude, they have 100000 different names XD) to kiss**"

Kirin & Emil : LUV THE PAIRING ! WOOHOOOO !

Mistre : *gets up from seat and goes to Escaba*

Escaba : *still sulking*

Mistre : *takes Escaba's colar to face him and kisses his lips...slowly...softly...*

Kirin & Emil : *nosebleed*

Escaba : ! ... *kisses back*

Mistre : *breaks kiss* you're a terrible kisser . *walks away and sits back down*

Escaba : *gets back to sulking in the corner*

Baddap : *clenches fist*

Kirin : next dare before Baddap decides to kill Escaba !

guy : **"I dare Sain to kiss Winel (Lulz, two kisses already)**"

Kirin : *takes out iPhone* (lulz hell yeah i have an iPhone ! seriously !) hello ? yes , this is Kirin-chan . is this God ?

Aphrodi : I'm right he-!

Kidou : *covers Aphrodi's mouth with his cape* not you !

Kirin : shhh ! sorry about that . yeah ... can you call Winnel over ?...uhuh , Sain's here ...sure , why not ? ...thanks ! *shuts phone*

Tenma : who is that ?

Sain : oooooh no ... *pinches the bridge of his nose*

*lightning strikes in the middle of the stage*

Kirin : good thing no one's there ...

God : I am God .

Winnel : Sain ! *runs towards Sain and glomps him*

Sain : h-hey Winnel . Hello to you too God .

God : *dusting clothes* glad to be here ! now , where do i sit ?

Kirin : *snaps fingers*

guy : *gets a chair and put it in the middle of the stage* right here , my lord .

God : *holds guy's head* thank you , my child . you have my blessings . *sits down*

Kirin : =.=

Emil : *puts plate on table next to her* now that I've finished that freaking fudgin delicious cheese cake , I'll help around !

nisha : *suddenly jumps in from the broken window* holla ! am i late ?

Kirin : just a bit , but it's fine ! we've just done 1 dare ! come on in and sit next to me !

nisha : woot woot ! *sits next to Kirin and sees a plate of cheese cake next to her* *points* is this for me ?

Kirin : yup ! guest stars gets awesome cheese cake ! guy made it !

nisha : *takes a bite* OH MAAAIIII ~! IT'S GUUUUUDDD ! *gobbles up cheese cake*

guy : i take that as a compliment , thank you very much ! and how about you God ?

God : oh , no . I'm good , thank you .

guy : very well . *bows down*

Kirin : the dare ! *sees Winel kissing Sain passionately* oh ...

Sain : *breaks kiss* dare done ! *goes to the guest bathroom to wash his mouth*

Winel : awh...

Sain : *comes back* bleh ... *sits back down*

Desuta : Tsch ...

Kirin : hey ! you can't just say Fudou's famous quote !

Fudou : ...?

Desuta : what quote ?

Kirin : 'Tsch' ! that one !

All except Kirin : *sweat drop* ^.^;;

guy : ehm ... the next dar-

Emil : *snatches cards away* **"I dare Gouenji to kick the ball to...to... YUUKA!**"

Gouenji : YOU DARED ME TO DO WHAT !

Endou : *runs around like a total idiot holding a soccer ball* SAKKA YARO-

nisha : *snatches ball away from Endou* got the ball ! *gives ball to Gouenji*

Yuuka : O-o-onii-chan ! y-you're not going to hit me ... are you ? onii-chan !

Gouenji : i-i can't ! can't we skip this dare ?

Emil : *holding a chainsaw*

Gouenji : e-eep ! *kicks soccer ball at Yuuka...but not too hard*

Yuuka : Ack !

Gouenji : Yuuka ! I'm sorry ! it's a dare ! I'm so sorry ! are you ok ! *takes Yuuka to hospital where his dad works*

Kidou : heh . sister obsession much ...

Kirin : you say that to your self ... next dare !

Emil : *gives cards to nisha* I'm thirsty ...

guy : i made lemonade for our guest stars and master ! *gives out lemonade*

Kirin : *sips* wow ! it's sweet and refreshing ! and i luvvv cold stuff ! I'll put nisha's on the table next to her seat .

Emil : *drinks lemonade like crazy*

nisha : "**I dare Tsunami to eat 100 carrots**"

Kirin : anybody grows carrots ?

Fuyuka : *brings in 100 carrots* here you go Tsunami ! fresh from the farm !

Tsunami : u-uwaaah ! it's too much ! i would dieeee !

Kirin : let's go girls ! *Kirin , Emil and nisha marches over to Tsunami holding carrots*

Emil : MUAHAHAHA ! *stuffs bazooka with carrots then aim it at Tsunami's mouth then shoot it*

nisha : *stuffs carrots inside his mouth*

Kirin , nisha , and Emil : eeheheHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE ~

Tsunami : AASDFGJDSHKLASD

-30 mins later~-

Tsunami : *barfing out carrots in the bathroom*

All except Tsunami : uggghhh...gross...

nisha : ewww...next dare ! **"I dare any Angel to be mean for a whole chapter. and any devil to be nice for a whole chapter.**"

Aphrodi : I'm a God .

God : *glares at Aphrodi*

Aphrodi : *glares back*

Sain : *stands up* ... *looks at Desuta*

Desuta : *whistle~~*

Sain : erm...hey...hello ? ... Desuta ! are you listening ! DESUTA ! HEYYY ! YOU DEAF OR SUM'THIN ! HEY YOU *beep* !

All except for Sain : O.O

Desuta : eeep ! you're so mean Sain ! it's not nice !

Sain : I DON'T CARE A *beep* !

Desuta : watch your mouth ! you might hurt others feelings !

Sain : **

All Except Sain : ...o.O O.o O.O o.o O.O o.O...

Kirin : just ... GET ON WITH THE NEXT DARE !

nisha : o-ok ! ** "I dare Rika to slap 'darling'. FULL FORCE! ON THE FACE!"**

Touko : woah ! you do know that her slap is just as painful as hell , right ?

Kirin : and that's why we're not missing this !

nisha & Emil : ehehehe ~

Ichinose : e-eh ! she would really slap me ! are you sure Rika ?

Rika : daaarliingg ~3 of course i won't ~! i won't hurt my darling no matter what ~~~3 *hugs Ichinose*

Kazemaru : Hey Rika ! i saw Ichinose kissing with Aki yesterday !

Rika : YOU WHAT ! *slaps Ichinose FULL FORCE*

Ichinose : OOUUCCHH ! THAT HURT AS HELL !

Rika : *runs away crying like hell*

Kirin : poor girl ... JUST KIDDING ~! 8DDDD next dare !

Emil : okay ! I'mma do it for you !

nisha : thanks ! *gives cards to Emil*

Emil : let's see... oh , here it is ! the next dare is THE LAST DARE ! aaawwhhh ... but i like being guest star ...

Kirin : i promise you , you'll also be in the next chapter ! including nisha !

nisha & Emil : ARIGATOOUUU ~!

Kirin : your welcome ~ :3

Emil : "**I dare everyone to have lunch with 'Demon' ingredients. (You know. 'Bat blood' 'Demon Cow guts' all gory stuff!"**

Kirin : e-everyone ? including the host , my butler , and guest stars !

Emil : since i don't wanna eat those stuff , I'll make it just for the I.E cast !

Tenma : Endou-kantoku ! what should we do !

Shindou : don't ask him , it's obvious that he would say -

Endou : SAKKA YAROUZE !

All except Endou : *sweatdrop*

Ranmaru : as expected from the captain ~ smart , handsome , and-

Shindou : *covers Ranmaru's mouth* t-that's embarrassing...*blushes madly*

Ranmaru : *smirks*

Kirin : *takes pictures* I'mma fujoshi level 10.000 !

Kazemaru : and she really mean it ... *shivers*

guy : lunch is ready . *pushes down a tray full of plates filled with 'food'*

Fudou : i don't like this dare ...

Kidou : me neither ...

Endou : i feel sick just by looking at it !

Natsumi : I think I'm going to die ...

Fuyuka : *shivers*

Kirin : uh...good job in making that...

guy : thank you ...? *hands out plates*

All : *stares at the monster food in their hands* O.O

Sakuma : *tastes food* munch munch...

All except Sakuma : O.O

Sakuma : this is really good ! i love it ! *eats more*

Fudou : ...*tastes a bit* EWWWW ! *coughcough* WHAT THE HELL IS THIS !

Kidou : that would be blood ... looks fresh too ... eww...

Sakuma : *still eating* what are you guys talking about ? this is really good ! *keeps eating*

Gazelle : he must be sick ...

Genda : no , he's fine . he's just a -

Sakuma : *covers Genda's mouth* i just like blood , period . *get's back to eating*

All : O.O

Kirin : *eating cookies* well then , that's all for this chapter ! maybe I'll update tomorrow or the next day after tomorrow ! sorry if it's short ! and this actually took me longer than i thought it would O.O; took me around 6-8 hours ... and i have school today too ...

Kazemaru : that long !

Kirin : yeah *shrugs*

Sain : WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU , YOU *beeeeeppp*

Desuta : watch your mouth ! you will make sins !

Sain : WHO THE *beep* CARES !

Desuta : Sain !

All except Sain & Desuta : =.=;


	4. Chapter 4

Kirin : I don't own I.E ~~

Kazemaru : *hits Kirin with paper fan*

Kirin : ITAIII ! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR !

Kazemaru : where have you been !

Kirin : i ... was busy with other stuff ... ehehe...

Kazemaru : stuff !

Kirin : DON'T KILL ME ! ;A;

Fubuki : e-eto...can we just get on with the show ? ^^;

Kirin : oh yeah . sure ! :D let's do the disclaimers first !

Kazemaru : you did that already ...

Kirin : oh really ? *scrolls up fan fic* ... ON WITH THE SHOW !

Kazemaru : *sigh*

Kirin : ne ? where's Emil and nisha ?

guy : they we're sitting there the whole time ...

Kirin : eating cheese cake ?

guy : no , eating choco muffin .

Kirin : oh ... well okay ~

Emil : munch munch ... you're butler could make ANYTHING !

nisha : munchy munch ~ sooo good ~ and it's sooo warm ~ munch ~

Kirin : i want some too ~! but I'll eat it later since there's a show going on now !

Hiroto : todays batch of dares are from **nisha94 !**

nisha : munch munch ~

**love you! i also like Ogre and 10-years-after characters owo my favourite is Misutore and Kirino XDD**

** so one truth:**

** - Shindoukun, is it true that you like Kirinokun? (hope yes!)**

** and a batch of dares!:**

** - i dare Tenma to give a big hug to the person he likes;**

** - i dare Kirino and shindou to do pocky game;**

** - i dare Fubuki to wear a really short skirt (XD);**

** - i dare Gouenji and Fubuki to do something romantic;**

** - i dare Baddad to say which he likes most, Escaba or Misutore;**

** - i dare Shindou to wear a maid outfit! XDDD**

** that's it for now! but I'll return!**

** Ie cast: oh no!**

** ooooh yes! thank you really much! **

** ps. is it possibile to be a guest star? i would like to :) you're nice, want to be your friend :)**

Kirin : of course you could be my friend ! anyone could be my friend anytime ~ :3 i like having a lot of friends ! ^.^

nisha : Woohoo ~ thankiess ~

guy : the first one is a truth ! and it's for Shindou !

Shindou : oh no , i have a REALLY bad feeling for this ... and more to come ...

guy : **"Shindoukun, is it true that you like Kirinokun? (hope yes!)**"

Kirin : i LOVE this question ! *SQUEEEEEE*

nisha & Kirin : SAY YES OR YOU'LL DIE ! FOR REAL !

Shindou : a-anoo ... etooo ... uuuhh... i...let's just get this over with so that they won't kill me ...

all except Shindou : *nods*

Shindou : yesido...

Ranmaru : he says yes .

Kirin : as what ?

Shindou :...as a friend of course !

Kirin : how about as a best friend ?

Shindou : yeah , as a best friend .

Kirin : as your best best friend ?

Shindou : as my best best friend .

Kirin : as your most best best best friend ?

Shindou : as my most best best friend .

Kirin : as your crush ?

Shindou : as my cru- WAIT WHAT ! DON'T PLAY WITH ME LIKE THAT ! AAAGGHHH !

Ranmaru : *looks away then blushes* /

Tenma : ne ? are you okay Ranmaru-san ?

Ranmaru : yeah...

Tenma : but your face is really red !

Ranmaru : s-shut up !

Tenma : awh ...

Kirin : well ... NEXT !

Tenma : you don't feel bad for meee ? ;A;

Kirin : no ! why ?

Tenma : *sulks*

Kirin : ... at least he's not sulking in the corner ! l-lol ...

all except Kirin : ^^;;

Hiroto : **"i dare Tenma to give a big hug to the person he likes;"** ... uummm ... who does he like anyway ?

Kirin : now this is difficult ! since he's sooo ... empty minded ... ?

Tenma : *returns back to normal* hey !

nisha & Emil : true !

Tenma : HEY !

nisha , Emil & Kirin : SO TRUE !

Tenma : *tears forming in the edge of his eyes* w-w-why so mean ! waaaaa ! *runs to Tsurugi and hugs him*

all except Tenma : O.O h-he hugged T-Tsurugeeeehhhh !

Tsurugi : oh -beep-

Kirin : HEY ! NO BAD WORDS !

Tsurugi : Tsch ! like i care ! whatever ! JUST GET HIM OFF OF ME ! *tries to pull him away*

Tenma : *sobs on Tsurugi's shirt* SOBSOBSOB ;A;

tsurugi : -beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-

Kirin : =.=;

Fubuki : ah , they seem to be good friends now , right ? *innocent smile...too innocent that it shines like the sun*

Kirin : o-ouch my eyes...*covers eyes*

Atsuya : are you stupid or what aniki ! *hits Fubuki's head*

Fubuki : itai ! oh , it's you Atsuya ! where have you been ?

Atsuya : nah , just ice skating , the usual ! *sits down*

nisha : *spits out muffin* H-HE'S ALIIIVEEE !

Emil : WHO'S ALIVE ?

nisha : ATSUYAAAA !

Emil : *looks* OH MAI GAWDDD !

nisha & Emil : HE'S FREAKING FUDGIN ALIIIVEEE !

Atsuya : eh ! what am i ? dead ?

Emil : supposed to !

nisha : what she said !

Atsuya : people these days are sick !

Fubuki : excuse me , Atsuya ? but what you said was really rude .

Atsuya : and so ? *turns around to Fubuki*

Fubuki : *dark aura from his back and his eyes are shinning red ... RED PEOPLE RED !*

Atsuya : EEEPP ! I'M SORRY !

Fubuki : *returns back to normal* ^^ thank you Atsuya .

Atsuya : *shrugs*

nisha : i still can't believe it ...

Emil : I'll just believe it anyway ! it's good to believe ! 8D

Kirin : oookay ~? at least he's not the walking dead ... wait... no...w-what ...

all : O.O;

Kirin : uuuuh ... JUST FORGET WHATEVER I SAID !

Atsuya : hm ? give me those cards old man ! *snatches cards*

guy : I'm not old !

Atsuya : "**i dare Kirino and shindou to do pocky game"** wow , it's yaoi !

Kirin : heh ! I'm surprised you knew Ranmaru was a boy !

all : *claps their hands*

Atsuya : what ? it's just that he has a sign saying that he's a boy on his chest !

all : *looks at Ranmaru*

nisha : he's right ...

Emil : why is there a sign on his chest saying he's a boy ?

Ranmaru : because i don't want anyone else to mistake me as a gir-

Kirin : whatever just do the dare !

Emil : *gives pocky stick*

nisha : it's a REALLY special flavour ~!

Kirin : cool ! it's half chocolate and half strawberry ! where'd you get it ?

Emil & nisha : not telling ~ 8D

nisha : Ranmaru has to bite the chocolate side and Shindou the other one !

Shindou : ummm ... is this even okay with you Ranmaru ?

Ranmaru : *bites on an end* of coursh !c'mon ! bitesh thee othherr one !

Shindou : i-if you say so ! *bites on the other end*

Ranmaru : *munch munch*

Shindou : e-eh ! no ! dshont bitesh itt ! we willsh - !

Ranmaru : *presses his lips on to Shindou's*

Shindou : hmph ! mmmm ...

all : *watches carefully*

Shindou : *opens his mouth* aahhh ... ahmmm ...

fan girls : oh maaaiii ~~~ *nosebleed*

Ranmaru : *takes the bits of pocky in Shindou's mouth to his ... and then breaks the kiss* munch munch ...

Shindou : h-hey ! that's my pocky !

Ranmaru : munch munch ~

Shindou : h-hey ... T^T

nisha : ain't they cute ?

Kirin : ehehe ~

Emil : ** "i dare Fubuki to wear a really short skirt (XD);**"

Atsuya : PFFFFTTT ! ANIKI YOU HAVE TO WEAR A SHORT SKIRT ! AHAHAHAHA !

Fubuki : where do i get one ?

Gouenji : you're not disturbed by this ?

Fubuki : of course not Gouenji-kun ! there is no reason to be . ^^

all except fubuki : ...

Emil : seriously , he's too innocent thinking ...

nisha : he's too pure ...

Fubuki : ^^?

Kirin : *takes skirt off*

all except Kirin : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Kirin : don't worry , i use short pants under this skirt ! *tosses skirt to Fubuki*

Fubuki : *catches* oh , it's really short isn't it ? *puts it on*

Atsuya : *nosebleed*

Gouenji : *faints while nosebleeding*

nisha : you...look...AWESOME ! *thumbs up*

Emil : *takes pictures*

Kirin : you stay like that for the rest of this chapter !

Fubuki : okay ! ^^

Atsuya : ehm ... you sure are stupid ...

Fubuki : *death glares Atsuya*

Atsuya : n-nothing !

Kirin : neeexxxttt ~~~~

Atsuya : too scared ! you do it ! *gives cards to nisha*

nisha : cool ! I'm reading my own dares ! "** i dare Gouenji and Fubuki to do something romantic;"**

Fubuki : ummm ... ne, Gouenji-kun ?*shakes Gouenji's body*

Kazemaru : get out of the way people ! *kicks a soccer ball REALLY hard at Gouenji's stomach*

Fubuki : Gouenji-kun !

Gouenji : *coughcough* holy...WHO WAS THAT !

Kazemaru : it was Fubuki !

Fubuki : ah !

Gouenji : if it's him , it's ok . so the dares about doing something roman- what are you wearing Fubuki ?

Fubuki : it was a dare ! Kirin-san kindly borrowed her's for me to wear ^^

Gouenji : o...kay...*glares at Kirin*

Kirin : yo . *does the peace sign*

Gouenji : *sigh* let's go Fubuki.

Fubuki : where ?

Gouenji : to the restaurant downtown . we're going on a date .

Fubuki : lead the way Gouenji-kun ^^

Atsuya : he's too-

nisha : pure . like i said .

all : *nods*

Kirin : since he looks like a girl and he's using a skirt ... a really short one , it shouldn't matter !

nisha : ookkkaaayyy then ~

Atsuya : next dare ! don't be so slow !

nisha : hmph ! i'm not as slow as you ! it took you YEARS to get out from your grave !

all : O.O

nisha : nothing..."**i dare Baddad to say which he likes most, Escaba or Misutore;**"

Escaba & Mistre : well captain ?

Baddap : well , since i don't have a reason to lie , i will answer truthfully .

Kirin , Emil , & nisha : oh yesyesyesyes !

Baddap : the one that's amazing in double hand-gun .

Kirin : who ?

nisha : whowho ?

Emil : triple whoooooo ?

all except Baddap : who ?

Escaba : it's obviously Mistre !

Mistre : *smirks* hehe ~

Emil : he's amazing in double hand-gun ?

nisha : really ? it's soooo difficult !

Mistre : watch ! *shoots random stuff using the double hand-gun*

Escaba : *takes one of the stuff that got shot* see ? it got shot right in the center ! he's just amazing in this !

Baddap : i must confess , he is better than me .

all : *GASP* seriously !

Baddap : *nods*

Kirin : w-wait ... did i even allow you guys to bring guns ?

Mistre : whoops ! here , but give it back later ! *throws guns on the floor*

nisha : *takes one gun* ummm , by any chance did you take the bullets out ?

Mistre : no , why ?

nisha : ah , nothing really . *shrugs then throws guns away*

all : =v=;;

Escaba : take the bullets out and give it to me .

Mistre : no way ! i wanna hold them ! *takes them*

Escaba : ^^;

Aphrodi : oooo ~ what's this shiny thing ? oh , a gun ? why is it here ? *takes gun*

Mistre : *runs to Aphrodi with a knife in his hand* drop it now or I'll kill you .

Aphrodi : ... as if you could kill a God !

Mistre : YOU UNDERESTIMATED MY SKILLS IN KILLING PEOPLE BY SLICING THEIR HEAD OFF !

all : O.O

Kirin : ... and did i mention anything about allowing knives in here ?

Mistre : HMPH ! saved by the host , aren't you lucky ? *throws knives away*

nisha : be careful with that !

-knives flying around on the stage-

all : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Escaba : *catches knives* here Kirin .

Kirin : eeep ! ... thanks ! *puts knives away*

Tenma : next dare ~!

nisha : **"i dare Shindou to wear a maid outfit! XDDD**"

Shindou : m-maid outfits ?

fangirls : *gets ready to take pictures* nyahahahaha ~~~ *w*

Shindou : w-why me !

Ranmaru : because people feel bad for me because I'm the one who usually has to do these kind of dares .

Shindou : ...o-oh...

Ranmaru : c'mon captain ! you'll look really kawaii in it !

Shindou : but it's embarrassing !

Tenma : it's ok captain ! people will think that your a girl so it doesn't matter !

Shindou : and that's the reason why i don't wanna =.=;

all : ^^;;

nisha & Emil : *shoves the smexy and a bit revealing maid outfit on Shindou*

Shindou : ACK! *blusshhhh* /

all : *takes pics*

Kirin : I'm using this for blackmail *v*

nisha : I'm printing this out to be a dakikamura *v*

Emil : I'm showing this to boys around me so that i could prove that boys can be even more pretty using a maids outfit *v*

I.E cast : poor Shindou and the boys out there in this world who doesn't know what awaits them ...

Shindou : *goes to emo corner* T^T


	5. Chapter 5

Mai : Welcome to the show ~

kirin : yeah ~ welcome ~

I.E cast : WHO IS SHE- oh ... it's Mai ... hi Mai !

Mai : *waves hand*

Kazemaru : M-M-Mai !

Mai : *blush* hey Ichi-chan !

-silence ... is gooollldddd ~~~-

I.E cast : OH WAIT WHAT IT'S MAI ! RUN FOR IT ! NOW NOW NOOOWW !

Kirin : oh no they won't ! *snaps fingers*

-wolves starts running in and blocks every exit*

wolves : GRRRRRRRRRR

I.E cast : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! *runs back to their seat*

Mai : woah ...

Kirin : nyahahaha ~ you'll never escape now ! now that it's done with , HIT IT GUY !

guy : we have NEWS ! NEWS PEOPLE NEWS ! Kirin-sama is currently considering about making another one-shot !

I.E cast : is it yaoi ?

guy : yes it is , a little .

I.E cast : what pairing ?

guy : Escaba x Misutore .

Ogre : ...

Escaba : here we go again ~

Misutore : i heard I'm not gonna stay long in the one-shot ...

Escaba : why is that ?

Misutore : it says here *shows a paper* I'm gonna die in the beginning .

Kirin : *whistles ~~~ ^3^~~*

All but Kirin : *glares at kirin*

Kirin : what ? I have a screwed up mind ! hmph ! *crosses arms*

I.E cast : ._.

Kirin : c'mon ~ I'm still considering it ! oh and from now on , I'll be telling news related to I.E , OFFICIAL news ~ from Akihiro Hino himself , okay ?

fans : OOOKKKAAAAYYY ~! w

Kirin : today's news ~ i know this news is REALLY LATE ! but i thought that some of you might not know about this yet ._.

I.E cast : what is the news ? just tell us already !

Kirin : oh yeah , you guys weren't told about this ...

I.E cast : no , but we don't know why ...

guy : because , if Akihiro Hino-sama told all of you about this , then there is a big chance that all of you would run away .

Kirin : LEVEL-5's PRESIDENT , AKIHIRO HINO , IS SERIOUSLY CONSIDERING ABOUT MAKING AN INAZUMA ELEVEN OTOME GAME ! OTOME GAME PEOPLE ! OTOME GAME ! FOR I.E !

Fans : OOOOOHHHH MAAAAIIIII GAAAWWWDDDD ! KYAKYAKYAAAAAA ! w

Mai : no wait , seriously ?

Kirin : YES ! SERIOUSLY ! all of you know I'm stalking him right ? *shot*

All : O.O

Kirin : HE ATE -*punched*

Kazemaru : no , please don't start on that .

kirin : puu...

Ranmaru : this chapters dares are from **IchiMai** ! please clap your hands people !

I.E cast : ...

Kirin : ehm ... *holds out a gun with a deathglare*

I.E cast : *claps their hands like MAD* :DDDDDDDD

Mai : ^w^ ~

Ranmaru : here it goes !

**Mai:HAHAHAHAHA! XD**

** Writer-sama:HAHAHAHA! THAT'S SO FUNNY! HAHAHA!**

** Mini-Mai:YEAH!Can we become your guest star?**

** Mai:Here's my dares!**

** -I dare my Ichi-chan(Kazemaru) to kick Mamoru's butt! XD**

** -I dare Akio-chan to kiss Yuuto!**

** -I dare Sakuma to suck his own blood!**

** -I dare Fuyuka-chan to kick Kudou-san butt!**

** -I dare Mini-Mai to act like a baby! (Mini-Mai: WHAT?)**

** -I dare Mai to kiss her beloved Ichi-chan! (Mai:*right eye twitching*)**

** -I dare Takuto-chan to tongue contact Ranmaru-chan! NYA! X3**

** -I dare Ranmaru-chan to act like a NEKO!NYAA! X3**

** -I dare Tenma to kiss Kyousuke!**

** -I dare Burn to kiss Gazelle!**

** -I dare Aphrodi to kiss...Hera? **

** -Last dare! I dare the IE cast to dance the Caramelldanse! XD**

** Mai:Well...that's my dares!X3**

** Writer-sama:BYE-BYE!X3**

** Mini-Mai:Please update soon!X3**

Kirin : you know you're epic right Mai senpai ?

Mai : yush ~

Kazemaru : *takes cards* so all i have to do is to kick Endou's butt .

I.E cast : *nods*

Endou : *shiver* nononono it will hurt so much i won't be able to walk anymore O.O

Kazemaru : well , i do have a grudge on Endou for pulling me in the river full of piranhas and deadly snakes ...

Endou : i didn't mean it !

all : ...what ?...

Kazemaru : oh , nothing . I'll enjoy this dare anyway ! *kicks Endou's butt REALLY HARD*

Mai : *claps hands :D*

Kirin : *joins in :D*

Endou : *flew away to the river full of piranhas and deadly snakes* EEEEPPP ! OKAY ! OKAY ! I'M REALLY SORRY ! NOW I KNOW HOW SCARED YOU FELT ! BUT PLEASE SOMEONE HELP MEEEEE !

all : -totally ignoring him- next dare ~

Fudou : *takes cards from Kazemaru* I'll be taking those !

Kazemaru : hey !

Fudou : hmph

Kazemaru : why you !

-those two in the background fighting ... meanwhile ...-

Kirin : cheese cake or choco cookies ?

Mai : hmmmm...both !

Kirin : okay ! HEY BUTLER TWO CHEESE CAKE AND CHOCO COOKIES !

guy : do you mean one cheese cake and one choco cookies , or two cheese cake and one choco cookies , or one cheese cake and two-

Mini-Mai : *hits him with paper fan* no baka ! it means three cheese cake and three choco cookies !

guy : o-okay ! *runs to kitchen*

Kirin : no , actually what i meant is two-

Mini-Mai : i want some too .

Kirin : why didn't 'ya say sooo ~ 8D

-back to the fighting-

Fudou : YES I WIN ! "**I dare Akio-chan to kiss Yuuto!**"

- silence ... is beautiful ~~~~-

Kirin : pffffttt it's a dare for himself !

Fudou : oh crud ...

Sakuma : *depressed* ...

Genda : you okay , Sakuma ? Sakuma ?...Sakuma ... ?

Kidou : can someone please cover my sister's eyes for me ?

Mini-Mai : I'll do it ! *blindfolds Haruna*

Haruna : O-onii-chan ! i want to see ! i want to see !

Kidou : *quickly kisses Fudou* dare done ! *wipes his lips with his cape (l-lol)*

Haruna : *takes blindfold off* aw man ! i wanted to see that sooo badly ! *pouts*

Kidou : you'll go blind if you do .

Haruna : *shrugs* yes onii-chan ...

Mai : how's Akio-chan doing ?

all : *looks at Fudou*

Fudou : *blushblushblushblush* t-that was my first k-kiss Ki-Kidou...

Kidou : you . have . got . to . be . kidding . me . right ?

Fudou : *covers face and shakes head* n-no ... I'm s-serious ...

Kidou : oh crap ...

Haruna : *takes pics* this is going inside my folder !

Kidou : what did you just say ?

Haruna : NOTHING

Kidou : *sigh*

Sakuma : *sulking in a corner*

Genda : *pokes Sakuma with a stick* uhmm...you still there ? ... Sakuma ? helloooo ?...*poke poke*

Tenma : I'll take that ! *takes cards*"**I dare Sakuma to suck his own blood!**"

Kirin : your dares are awesome , you know that Mai senpai ? *nibbles on cookie*

Mai : yep ! *gobbles up cheese cake*

Sakuma : *returns to normal* suck my own blood ? is that even possible ?

Fudou : *cuts Sakuma's wrist*

Mai : *spits out cheese cake* WAIT WHAT HE'LL DIE AKIO YOU IDIOT !

Kirin : *spits out cookie* WE NEED HIM ALIVE FOR THE SHOW IDIOT !

Mini-Mai : *spits out lemonade* YOU'LL KILL HIM IDIOT !

All : IDIOT !

-silence...except for the sound of blood dripping down from Sakuma's wrist ._.-

Mai : wait ... he's supposed to be dead by now...

All : O.O h-how !

Genda : even if you cut his wrist , he won't die . a cut from his wrist is just like a cut on his cheek . it doesn't matter . not serious .

All : O.O b-but still ! HOW !

Sakuma : i don't know my self ... *stares at his wrist* ...*drinks the blood* ... yum ...

All : O.O

Mini-Mai : that is not a good sight to see ._.

Haruna : *covers eyes with Kidou's cape* o-o-o-onii-chan ... help m-me ...

Kidou : *faints*

Haruna : onii-chan !

Kirin : OKAY STOP PLZ DON'T DRINK TOO MUCH OR EVEN ALL OF IT *treats Sakuma's wrist*

Sakuma : a-ah ! thank you for stopping me ! if you didn't i will die due to blood-lost !

Kirin : it's fine . but you have to be careful next time , okay ? *bandages Sakuma's wrist*

Sakuma : *nods* okay . sorry for the trouble ! thanks again ! *kisses Kirin's forehead*

Kirin : w-what ...? *BLUSSSHHHHH* O/O

All : o.o

Sakuma : o-oh ! s-sorry ! *blush* /

Tenma : ... "**I dare Fuyuka-chan to kick Kudou-san butt!"**

Fuyuka : otou-san ... I'm not sure if i can do that !

Kudou : let's not do the dare . Kid's these days ... *sigh*

-wind blows hard and Fuyuka's skirt accidently went up...AND KUDOU IS LOOKING 8D-

Fuyuka : OTOU-SAN ! *kicks Kudou's butt hard* PERVERT !

Kudou : wha-*falls down* NO WAIT FUYUKA IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE !

Fuyuka : GO AWAY PERVERT !

Kudou : *sulks in corner*

Mai : woooaaaahhhhhhhh

All : WOOOOOAAAAHHHH :O

Ranmaru : *snatches cards away from Tenma* **"I dare Mini-Mai to act like a baby! (Mini-Mai: WHAT?)**"

Mai : THE TIME HAS COME !

Mini-Mai : WAIT WHAT ! NO !

Kirin : then no more cookies or cheese cake for you then !

Mini-Mai : YOU'LL REGRET THIS ! ehm...*crawls up to Aphrodi* Afu-nee-chan ~!

All : *trying to hold their laughter*

Burn : PFFFFFTTT AFU-NEE-CHAN PFFFFTTTT WHATTHEHELLWASTHAT XDDDDD

Gazelle : *hits Burn* don't be rude .

Burn : you're such a mother Gazelle !

Gazelle : *dark aura* what was that ? Burn ?

Burn : ahaha nothing JA . NE ! *runs*

Aphrodi : justtoletyouknowI'maboy oh ! hey Mini-Mai ~ what is it ?~

Mini-Mai : *pulls Aphrodi's hair* _this is fun_ ...

Aphrodi : o-ouch !

Mini-Mai : *crawls up to Misutore* Misu-nee-chan ~! *tugs Misutore's shirt*

All : PFFFFTTTT MISU-NEE-CHAN PFFFFFFTTTT

Misutore : awh ~ you're so cute ~! what do you want from Misu-nee-chan ~?

Mini-Mai : i want two twug youwr hwair ! *tugs Misutore's hair* ahaha !

Misutore : owh , that hurts if you do that Mini-Mai !*pets Mini-Mai's head*

Mini-Mai : puu ... w

All : O.O

Escaba : M-Misutore sure acts like a g-gentle person towards little one's ...

Mini-Mai : HEY I'M NOT LITTLE !

Kirin : yesyouare

Mini-Mai : I HEARD THAT !

Kirin & Mai : oh what was that ? you need to change your diapers ? pfffff

Mini-Mai : *hits both with paper fan* NONONONO !

Kirin : ouch ! for a little person , you're strong !

Mai : yikes ! stop that !

Mini-Mai : hmph !

Ranmaru :" **I dare Mai to kiss her beloved Ichi-chan! (Mai:*right eye twitching*)"**

Kazemaru : *blush*

Gouenji : you have a relationship with Mai ?

Kazemaru : S-SHUT UP !

Mai : w-what whothehellputupthisdare O.O

Kirin : KEEP LOOKING FORWARD MAI SENPAI !

Mai : *looks forward* huh ?why ? wha-

Kirin : *pushes Mai to Kazemaru*

kazemaru & Mai : !

Kazemaru : *breaks kiss* I-I-I'M SORRY !

Mai : *slaps Kazemaru then walks away*

Kazemaru : o-ouch T^T

Gouenji : your relationship must be difficult with Mai , isn't it ?

Kazemaru : *hugs Gouenji* yeah ...

Gouenji : *strokes Kazemaru's hair* there there ...

All : O.O;

Kirin : THATS CREEPY NEXT DARE !

Ranmaru : woooaaahhh so many kisses !

Kirin : how about do all of the dares with kisses at the same time ?

Ranmaru : okay ! Burn with Gazelle , Me and captain with tongue contact , Aphrodi with Hera , and Tenma with Kyousuke !

Burn : I'm okay with that ...

All : *gasp* WHAT !

Ranmaru : yay ! me and captain with tongue contact !

Shindou : /

Hera & Aphrodi : us ? what ?

Tsurugi : I WILL MURDER WHOEVER MADE THIS DARE ! ARGGGHHHH ! CURSE YOUUU !

Kirin : just get on with it ! *looks at Ranmaru and Shindou already doing their dare*

Mai : woah , they're fast !

Ranmaru : ahn...aahh...S-Shindou ! why are you s-so rough all of a sudden... ah !

Mai & Kirin : OMG *nosebleed*

Minamisawa : careful , Shindou may be weak looking , but he could be really rough about certain 'things' .

Kirin : WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN DARLING ? OwO

Minamisawa : darling ? I'm outa here *walks away*

Wolves : GRRRRRRRRRRRR !

Minamisawa : hm ? *glares at the wolves with a bored expression*

wolves : *ears flips down* raugh...*gets out of the way*

All : O.O

Minamisawa : *pets one of the wolves* you guys are cute ... i gotta get away from her though...

Kirin : Hey !

Minamisawa : c'ya guys !

Wolves : *calling out for Minamisawa* raugh ! raaauuuugggh ~! rrraww...

Kirin : hey ! come back here !

Wolves : *gets back on to their position*

Burn : *currently kissing Gazelle passionately*

Gazelle : *mourns*

Hera : ummmm ... Aphrodi ... i ... uuhhh ...

Aphrodi : *gives a quick peck on the lips for Hera*

Hera : O/O A-Aphrodi !

Aphrodi : well , maybe i do have a little feelings for you ... heheh ! ^/^

Mai : how about you guys ? *points at Tsurugi and Tenma*

Mini-Mai : I'll make them !

Kirin : oh no you don't ! it's dangerous if you do !

Mini-Mai : nah ! it won't be that bad ! *whispers Tsurugi something*

Tsurugi : THANKS !

All : *GASP* OMG THAT'S THE FIRST TIME I'VE EVER HEARD HIM SAY THANKS ! ASDFGHJKASDFGHJK

Tsurugi : at least it's better than nothing ! *kisses Tenma's cheek*

Tenma : O/O

Kirin : wait what ?

Mai : DAMN IT I DIDN'T MENTION ON THE LIPS !

Mini-Mai : then why did the rest did it straight on the lips ?

All : ...

Kirin : BECAUSE THEY LOVE EACH OTHER NEXT DARE !

Ranmaru : *wipes saliva near his mouth away* uhm ... **"I dare Ranmaru-chan to act like a NEKO!NYAA! X3**" okay , people give me cat ears !

Tenma : here Ranmaru-san ! *gives cat ears*

Ranmaru : *puts it on* tails ?

Mini-Mai : here !*gives fake cat tail...not real don't worry XD;;*

Ranmaru : *puts it on* okay ! ehm ... nyan !

Shindou : *blush* _he's so cute !_

All : Kawaii ~~!

Ranmaru : this is so nyantastic~ ! i love this nyan dare nyan~~ !

Shindou : *faints*

Ranmaru : next dare Nyan ! **"Last dare! I dare the IE cast to dance the Caramelldanse! XD**"

Mai : whoops ! forgot to add the 'n' XD;;

Kirin : LET'S DANCE !

All : *dances to caramelldansen*

Kirin : U U UWA WAAA ~~~

Ranmaru : NYA NYA NYA NYA NYAAA ~

Tenma : thank you for reading ! u u uwa waaa ~!

Minamisawa : hey guys , I'm ba-

-people dancing Caramelldansen like mad-

Minamisawa : well , i knew you guys we're my only true friend ... *looks at the wolves then sighs*

Wolves : rauuu ! raugh ! raawwrrr ~

Minamisawa : yeah , they're all crazy and out of their minds aren't they ?

Wolves : rawr ! raawwrrr ! raugh raugh !

Minamisawa : yep . i can see what you guys mean *kneels down and pets the wolves*


End file.
